In Our Time Of Dying Series: Whisper
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: Fourth In The "In Our Time Of Dying" Series. Full Summary inside. While holidaying in Seattle, J.J and Morgan become key witnesses to a murder and are threatened by the killer. Also, Morgan tells the BAU about his feelings for J.J. Don't own CM!
1. Chapter 1

_**Fourth in the "In Our Time of Dying" Series. J.J bought Morgan and herself a holiday to Seattle. Seeing two people get murdered in front of them was not what they expected. After Morgan and J.J become key witnesses to a murder, they're put under protection after the killer leaves a threatening message, much to J.J and Morgan's frustration. Can the other BAU members find the killer before he tries to kill their agents? And also, Morgan begins to discuss his feelings for J.J with each of the other BAU members and their reactions…aren't what he expected. Don't own Criminal Minds. **_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Hey, my man! Can I get another sex on the beach?" Morgan said, grinning. The man nodded and disappeared. J.J smiled, laughing.

"You're enjoying yourself."

"So are you. You're in a bikini, with Chanel glasses on, and there's about 5 guys up at the bar staring at you." J.J looked at him.

"No way."

"Yup."

"Shut up!"

"I'm serious!" She lifted her head and took a glance at the bar where 5 guys were talking amongst themselves, but throwing looks at her. Morgan seethed his teeth.

"Wow." J.J said, nodding appreciatively.

"Yeah, yeah. They're ugly though." Morgan said. She laughed.

"I don't know, the blonde's kind of cute." Morgan looked up at the guys. They were looking at him now. They pointed at him, then J.J. Morgan seized the opportunity and nodded. They all developed disappointed looks. Morgan grinned, glad that they had decided to back off.

"Oh look, see? They went on to another girl."

"They probably think we're dating." J.J said, laughing. Morgan laughed uncomfortably.

"Ha, ha. Where would they have gotten that idea from?" Thankfully the waiter came with his drink and he drank almost half of it.

"You're going to regret this when you have a killer hangover."

"Hey, I saved your life twice and got shot in the process, I deserve a hangover." Her eyes went sad.

"You're right. Sorry."

"Hey now, I'd do it again if I had the chance." He said, grabbing her hand and holding it. She grinned.

"I know." He smiled at her and got up.

"We should head back to the hotel, it's getting dark. Wanna go to that party their holding here later on tonight."

"Yeah, okay. Sure thing, I just wanna call Courtney, check on Henry."

"Okay." They walked off back to the car and drove back to their hotel. When they reached the hotel, Morgan took a shower and changed into his best going out clothes and threw on cologne. He sighed, but decided to bring his gun with him, but hid it under his shirt. He also brought his badge with him. When he walked out and into the lobby, he saw J.J in a nice colourful dress, her hair all curly. He whistled.

"Someone's looking hot." He said, grinning. She hit him lightly.

"Shut up." When Morgan began walking away, she laughed.

"Hiding something?" She said, touching his back where the gun was hidden. He laughed.

"Just in case." He said, laughing.

"Oh, don't worry, I know." She opened her purse to reveal her gun, badge and cell phone. Morgan laughed. They reached the bar and Morgan ordered drinks straight away. J.J laughed at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the dance floor. Morgan blushed, but followed her. They started dancing and J.J was laughing while dancing, Morgan laughing with her. There were people all around the dance floor. One guy started making his way toward J.J. Morgan grabbed her, twirled her, and then dipped her.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed. The guy backed off. Morgan grinned and J.J laughed.

"That was…spontaneous."

"I'm a very spontaneous kind of person." Morgan said, bringing her back up. She laughed. They went back to the bar and saw a man chatting up a woman.

"So, when do we head back to Quantico?" Morgan said, laughing as J.J shook her head at the guy chatting up the woman.

"Uh, day after tomorrow at 3:00pm." J.J said, smiling.

"Cool, I miss the team." He said, laughing.

"I'll say. And Henry, of course." J.J said. He lifted his drink in a toast.

"We never got to do this. So…To William LaMontagne Jnr, our lost friend." J.J's eyes sparkled with tears, but she smiled.

"To Will." She said, lifting her drink and clinking it to Morgan's. She drank deeply. Morgan turned and saw the man who was chatting the woman up grab her by the arm. She slapped him across the face and walked off. The man sighed. There was another man next to him that looked at the woman, and then went after her. He kept his distance from her, but from the way he was following her, Morgan became suspicious.

'J.J?"

"Yeah?" She said, turning to him.

"Guy following a girl, down an alley." He said, pointing. He looked at J.J. She sighed.

"Suspicious enough?" He said. She nodded. They went after them both, J.J's heels clacking on the floor. They hid behind a dumpster and Morgan drew his gun.

"Hey, Natalie! Wait!" The girl stopped and turned.

"Hey Alex!" Morgan looked at J.J. She shook her head. He went to put his gun away. But then he heard a scream and a gunshot. He ran forward.

"FBI! FREEZE!" There was a man with a mask on his head and a gun in his hand. The woman was on the floor, dead. He looked up, and then shot the man.

"HEY!" Morgan ran forward.

"DEREK HE'S GOT A GUN!" J.J yelled. The man raised his gun to J.J.

"Don't move. Who are you?"

"I'm Agent Derek Morgan and this is Agent Jennifer Jareau. We're with the FBI, man. It's over, give it up." The man laughed.

"Drop the gun!" J.J yelled. He sighed.

"No." The man said, laughing.

"DROP THE GUN! IT'S OVER!"

"No it's not. You don't know what I look like." Morgan blinked.

"You can't run. We'll shoot."

"Not if I shoot first." He shot at J.J. and Morgan ducked. Morgan turned toward her.

"J.J!"

"I'm fine! He's getting away!" Morgan and J.J ran after him, running as fast as they could. The man threw a dumpster in front of them and they jumped over it. Morgan couldn't believe that J.J could run in heels, but there she was, tearing after the guy like she was wearing pumps instead. They ran into a crowd of people walking down a street and Morgan cursed. They lost the guy.

"DAMMIT!" J.J said loudly.

"Come on, you take right, I take left." J.J nodded and ran down the right hand side of the street around the building and Morgan took the left. They met up back at the beginning of the alleyway.

"Gone." J.J said, puffing. Morgan cursed.

"Damn." They went back to the two victims and they found a piece of paper written in blood.

"_I slayeth thee who land in my way. And you have landed in thy way, Derek Morgan and Jennifer Jareau. See you around." _

Morgan cursed.

"You should not have said our names." J.J said, sighing.

**Cue, the Criminal Minds theme song! *starts playing piano* haha jokes. Okay, shall be updating soonish. Leave reviews, tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"**Spare me the ****whispering****, crowded room, the friends who come and gape and go the ceremonious air of gloom - all, which makes death a hideous show****." Matthew Arnold**

"Um, he was pretty tall; I'd say about 6'0, 6'1. His voice was deep, but also melodic in a way. His hands weren't shaking when he was holding his gun, so I'm guessing he's had experience with guns before."

"That's because he has. This is his 8th killing."

"What?" J.J said, astounded.

"Yeah, I know. We've been thinking about calling the BAU, I guess we got lucky, huh?"

"I'll call the team right now." J.J said, pulling her phone out. The Sherriff nodded, smiled once then walked away. J.J made her way over to Morgan.

"Hey."

"Hey, so, what's happening?"

"I'm getting Hotch on the phone. This is the guy's 8th killing."

"8th killing? Why the hell weren't we called earlier?"  
"I have no idea." Morgan sighed in frustration. Hotchner's phone rang twice before he answered.

"Hey, J.J. How's your holiday going?"

"It was good, up until about 2 hours ago."

"Why, what happened?" Hotchner demanded.

"Murder happened right in front of me and Morgan. 2 victims. I think this is a BAU case. This is the guy's 8th killing. Always two victims. Always one male, one female."

"Okay, I'll assemble the team. We'll be there soon."

"Okay, bye." J.J sighed, shutting the phone. Morgan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Any idea what's gonna happen now?"

"None, whatsoever. I think we're just gonna have to wait until Hotch gets here." J.J said, smiling slightly.

"Uh, you two? You're names are Derek Morgan and Jennifer Jareau, right?" The Sherriff said, walking up to them.

"Yes, why?"

"You're gonna have to come with us." Morgan looked at them suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Because in the message he left for you, it clearly states that he's after you two now, and what's even worse is he has your names, so who knows what he could dig up on you. We're placing you in protective custody."

"What?!" Morgan yelled.

"You are to stay at the police headquarters at all times. You are not to go outside. You are to stay within sight of other officers or your fellow FBI agents."

"This is ridiculous!" J.J said angrily.

"We are doing this, for your protection, ma'am."

"We can look after ourselves man. Do you think they would've put us in the BAU if we couldn't?"

"I will not let us be held responsible for the murder of two FBI agents! Now, you are in my jurisdiction, so you follow my rules! You are to stay at police headquarters at all times! Do you understand me, agents?" J.J shook her head in disbelief, scoffing and Morgan looked at the Sherriff angrily.

"Fine, whatever. But when our Unit Chief comes here, he's not gonna be too happy with you." J.J and Morgan jumped into the back seat of the Sherriff's car and Morgan looked at the gate shielding them from the two front seats.

"Since when did we become the criminals?" He said, scoffing in disbelief. J.J shook her head.

"I can't believe this. Chuck cuffs on us and we'll look like FBI agents gone bad." When they reached the police station, the Sherriff led them into an interrogation room.

"Only room without windows guys. Sorry."

"Oh come on, man." Morgan said angrily. The Sherriff shrugged and shut the door behind him.

"What he thinks this guy could try and kill us through a window?" J.J asked, confused.

"Apparently." Morgan said. J.J sat down and rubbed her temples, closing her eyes.

"I can't believe this is happening."

"Hey come on, Hotch is gonna be here soon, he'll clear it up with the Sherriff." Morgan said, sitting opposite of her.

"Not that, I mean, I can't believe this is happening. What if this guy actually does try to kill us?" She asked, looking slightly scared. Morgan sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not gonna let him come near you, alright?" She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Derek." She rolled forward on her chair, kissed his cheek and got up, walking over to the door. Morgan touched the place where she kissed his cheek and sighed, closing his eyes.

"No problem." He whispered. The door opened and Hotch came in.

"Are you two okay?"  
"Yeah, we're good." Morgan said, getting up.

"Can you possibly get us out on the field?"

"Actually, I agree with the Sherriff."

"What?!" J.J exclaimed. Hotch sighed.

"I'm not placing two of my agents on the field when they're lives have been threatened by a serial killer. You can forget it."

"But, Hotch-."

"My decision is final, Derek." Morgan sighed in frustration, putting his hands on his head.

"You two stay here, or somewhere within the station and within the sight of an officer, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Morgan said.

"Good, now come with me. The others are waiting in the conference room to hear more about the case." They followed Hotchner out and into the conference room. They saw Prentiss, Rossi, Reid and, surprisingly, Garcia.

"Hey, baby girl! What're you doing here?"

"I think my skills will be of better use here. This guy is after two of my babies and I want to make sure he's put down like the nasty dog he is." She paused as Prentiss gave her a funny look. "That sounded wrong, didn't it?"

"A little." Prentiss said, laughing.

"So, what happened?" Rossi said.

"We were at a party and we saw this guy chatting up this girl. She slapped him and walked off down an alley and we couldn't help noticing this guy was following her. We thought it was suspicious, so we followed them. But it turned out she knew him, and he called out to her, so we were gonna go back when we heard the gunshot. The woman was dead. We told him to stop, that we were FBI. He didn't even flinch. He shot the man and I told him to stop and that we were FBI again. He pointed his gun at us and told us not to move and asked us who we were. I told him our names, told him again that we were FBI and to give it up. He laughed, said we didn't know what he looked like so we couldn't give the police a description of him. I told him to he couldn't run cause we would shoot, he said 'not if I shoot first', he shot at J.J, she ducked, I ducked, he ran off, we chased him. We landed on a street where a whole crowd of people were walking and we lost him. We separated and went around both sides of the building but he was gone. We went back to the alleyway, found the note on the victims and called 911. That's it."

"So when were his first victims?" Prentiss asked the Sherriff.

"First victims were on the 7th of May. One man, Max Reed and one woman, Natasha Ford, found dead inside a cinema, both their throats were slashed. Next two were at a restaurant. Another man and woman, Jason Cruzer and Aaliyah Monahan. Both were shot in the head, witnesses said the guy had a mask on and he ran off before anyone could catch him. 5th and 6th victims were Elijah Forester and Morgan Lee. Found dead inside their homes, throats slashed. And then tonight, Alex Harper and Natalie Freeman, gunshot to the head. This was the first time he left a note though."

"Yeah, a note directed to two FBI agents. This guy isn't afraid of anything."

"What do you mean?" Hotchner asked Reid.

"Well look at it this way, he slashed the throats of two people in a cinema, either he didn't want to attract attention to himself or this is his pattern. Slash their throats, shoot them in the head, slash their throats, and shoot them in the head. Also, the way he talks in his note, its medieval language. 'slayeth', 'thee', 'thy'…but then he does a complete 180 turn and uses the phrase, 'see you around'? It's confusing."

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day where Dr. Spencer Reid would be confused."

"Well, mark the day, Garcia." He said, looking at the note in confusion. J.J put the photos of the victims up and the crime scene photos next to them.

"Is it me, or do all these victims sort of look the same?" J.J said in wonder. Prentiss walked over to stand next to her, narrowing her eyes at the photos.

"J.J's right, Hotch. All the women have brown hair and blue eyes, light skin tone. The men, black hair, green eyes, light skin tone."

"I'd hate to be killed just because of how I look…" Garcia whispered, horrified.

"Okay, Prentiss, Rossi, head over to the recent crime scene, Garcia get your magic computer working, Reid stay here with J.J and Morgan, try to see if you can find anything else that could lead us to the killer."

"Got it." The Sherriff came pounding through the door, his eyes wide.

"A man just walked in here and confessed to all the murders!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"My name is Aaron Hotchner. I'm with the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit."

"Oh…right…" James Philips said, his eyes scouring the place nervously.

"Yes…do you know what that means?"

"Yes…" James said, biting his nails nervously.

"So you know what trouble you're in right now?"

"Y-yes…" He said, sniffing. Hotchner looked at him.

"How much?" The man looked at him, confused.

"W-what?"

"What does he mean, 'how much'?" The Sherriff asked Prentiss and Rossi behind the glass wall of the interrogation room.

"This guy isn't our killer." Prentiss said, sighing.

"How? He confessed to all of it!"

"He's nervous…moving his hands around, twisting them. His eyes are scouring the place. And also, he keeps sniffing. His eyes are red and swollen. This guy is addicted to drugs, and judging by his clothes, lives on the streets. He's homeless. I'm guessing our killer walked up to him, offered him a lot of drugs in exchange for James admitting to his murders. James, whose focus is all on the drugs, didn't realise the moment he stepped in here and confessed to murder, he wouldn't be seeing the outside world ever again." Rossi said grimly.

"So our Unsub is clearly well-educated." Prentiss said.

"He offered me 3 bags of weed, man." James said, his head in his hands.

"Did you get a good look at him?"

"He wore a mask. That's all I remember man, I was high when the guy came up to me." James said, sniffing again. Hotch gave him a piercing look.

"There's nothing else you can tell me about this man?" He said, not blinking. James sighed nervously.

"He talked weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, from what I can remember, I mean, I was high right? I looked up and there he was, just standing there. He said something like 'would thou like to maketh a deal?', I mean I didn't know what the hell he was saying, then he showed me a bag of weed and said 'I offer thou 2 bags more' and I could tell he was saying he would give me 3 bags of weed, cause I'm smart like that. I said, 'hell yeah' and he said 'but at a price' and I said, 'what do you want?' and he said, 'go into the police station and confess to the recent murders'. I said 'hell no' but then he said, 'this is rare weed, man. You'll never get weed like this again'. And I couldn't resist. I said, 'okay' and now I'm here."

"He changed lingo again." Prentiss said.

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked.

"It's like Reid said, one minute, he's using medieval language, the next, he's using modern day language."

"He's making a character, but when he becomes impatient, he becomes himself again?" Rossi said, wondering.

"It's possible." Hotch came through the door, sighing.

"He can't help us anymore. Where are Morgan and J.J?"

"Last I heard, they went down to the training area."

"For what?"

"Morgan said he was bored so he went down to train and J.J followed him." Prentiss said.

"Go check on them."

"Come on, Jayj, what happened to you kicking my ass when I broke into your house?" Morgan said, grinning as he pinned J.J down to the ground.

"Careful what you wish for." She said, wrapped her leg around his ankle and tackling him to the floor. He laughed.

"Noted." J.J laughed and helped him up. She put boxing gloves on and he held the punching bag in place. She started punching the bag and Morgan watched her do it with appreciation. She was wearing a tank top that showed her midriff and she had short pants on. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Stop checking me out, Derek." She said, laughing and punching the bag at the same time. He scoffed.

"I am not checking you out…much…" He said, grinning. She laughed.

"Getting your flirt on?" She said, smiling but still punching the bag.

"Sure, whatever you want sweetheart." He said, bowing. She scoffed, laughing.

"You are unbelievable."

"Unbelievable indeed. I'm one of a kind." They moved back onto the circle and they began fighting, making sure not to hit each other. J.J went for the face, but he sidestepped it, grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall, grabbing her by the throat.

"Dead." He said in a robot voice.

"Until I do this!" She side chopped him in the neck. He staggered back and she went for a high kick to his face, but he grabbed her leg.

"WHOA!" they both turned their faces to the door, J.J's foot still in the air as Prentiss was laughing.

"You were about one hair away from getting your ass kicked by J.J again, Morgan! You gotta clean up your act!"

"Ha ha, laugh it up, Prentiss." He said, dropping J.J's foot.

"What's up?" J.J asked.

"Nothing, Hotch wanted me to check on you two."

"Well, we got bored sitting around doing nothing, so we decided to work on our skills." Morgan said, punching J.J lightly on the arm. Prentiss nodded appreciatively.

"I can see that. But, come on, guys just cause you're on lockdown, doesn't mean you can't help us with the case." J.J sighed.

"I guess." Morgan walked forward but J.J stopped him, pressing her palm onto his bare chest. Morgan felt goose bumps crawl up his back at her touch.

"We should get cleaned up before we go sweating on all the evidence." She said, laughing. He nodded.

"Right."

J.J ran out of the room to the showers and Prentiss went to walk back to the conference room but Morgan stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Morgan if you're about to accuse me of sleeping with Hotch again-." She said, turning.

"No, I'm not." He sighed. Her face became concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Shoot." He closed his eyes, trying to figure a way to say this in the best possible way.

"Morgan, come on. What's wrong? You're freaking me out really-."

"I'm falling in love with J.J." He blurted out. Her eyes went wide.

"What?" She choked out.

"I'm falling in love with…J.J…" He said slower. She scoffed, trying not to laugh.

"Wait, I mean…are you serious?" She said, scoffing again.

"No, I'm completely joking…of course I'm serious, Emily!" She laughed.

"Oh my god!"

"Emily…"

"Oh my god! You're falling in love with J.J!"

"Not so loud!"

"Oh my god!" She jumped on him, hugging him.

"Ew!" She let go of him. "You're all sweaty…but oh my god! When? How?"

"I don't know…it's been awhile I guess…my feelings have just been growing and growing, and I just, I needed to tell someone…"

"Well I'm glad you chose me! You're falling in love with…Jennifer Jareau!" She whispered, giggling. He sighed, but laughed at her silliness.

"You can't tell her. Or anyone else, for that matter. Okay?"

"Hehe, okay!" she said, skipping out of the room, but not before Morgan heard her begin a chorus of "M and J are sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

**hmm, i've actually got like 3 more stories in mind after this for this series, and then i may stop it there, but i'm still not sure :) anyways, hope you guys are liking it so far. And hope you guys are noticing i'm trying my absolute hardest to make the chapters longer LOL, i'm not very good at long chapters haha.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_Morgan watched J.J from across the room as the air conditioning made her hair fly behind her. She looked at him, smiling. Morgan gulped as she walked up to him and sat on the desk, her skirt riding up to her thigh. He tried hard not to look._

"_What do you think you're looking at, Derek Morgan?" She said. _

"_Uh, nothing." He said, gulping again. _

"_What do you want more than anything, Derek?" She said, moving closer to him. _

"_Well…you…" He said, looking her in the eyes. She smiled, leapt up from the desk and sat in his lap on the chair. He groaned as she bit his ear and whispered into it._

"_I'm yours." She moved her head back. Her lips were inches away from his…_

"MORGAN!" He snorted and leapt up as Reid looked at him weirdly.

"What the hell were you daydreaming about?"

"Huh, what? Nothing!"

"Hmm, really? So nothing was making you moan and groan, huh?" Morgan went red as Reid laughed.

"Um, well, it was…um…you see there's this thing…and…" Morgan rambled.

"A girl?" Reid said.

"Huh, what? No." Reid gave him a piercing look. He sighed.

"Fine, yes a girl."

"Hmm, Garcia, Prentiss or J.J?" Reid said, looking up from the case file he was reading. Morgan stared at him, his mouth open wide in shock. Reid nodded.

"I see…its J.J." Morgan sat there with his mouth open like a fish, shock coursing through his body.

"How did you-?"

"Oh come on, I've been working with you for 5 years Morgan, I can tell when you're messing around with a girl, and when you're actually falling in love with them. Remember Rebecca?"

"Who?"

"My first day here, you took me to a bar, and you met a girl called Rebecca. You went on a couple of dates with her, you told me you were falling for her. Turns out she had a husband."

"Oh yeah…she was hot…"

"So, when did you start falling for her?"

"When she did this crazy, wack as move in bed and-."

"Ah, NO! Not Rebecca, you idiot. J.J!"

"Oh…who said J.J's the one I'm falling for? You said Garcia, Prentiss or J.J?" Morgan said, proudly, sure that Reid couldn't get out of this one.

"You're mouth fell open when I said J.J's name. So, when did you fall for her?" Reid said, not looking up from the case file.

_Dammit, this kid is too smart. _Morgan thought.

"I dunno, I've just been having a lot of…feelings for her lately."

"Whoa, Derek Morgan and feelings…that's a strange mix."

"Oh, shut up! I'm good with feelings, man."

"Ha, ha! That was almost too funny." Morgan shook his head, and then sighed.

"I dunno what to do."

"You ever thought about telling her how you feel?" Reid said, still not looking up from the case file. Morgan looked at him like he was stupid.

"Are you crazy? She just lost her husband!"

"5 months ago, Morgan. Maybe she's over him."

'And maybe she isn't. No, no way. I can't tell her. Not now at least. I gotta give her time." Reid's phone started ringing and he answered.

"Hey Garcia, you're on speaker with me and Morgan."

"Hello my little nerd bomber and statuesque god of sculpted chocolate thunder, I believe I have some awesome news for you. I ran the prints that were found on the paper through ViCAP and found a match. His name is Robert Brown. Age 35, been in jail 4 times, one for domestic violence, twice for robbery, and once more for drug possession."

"If he's been in jail for so many times, why didn't they just keep him there?"

"He kept getting bailed out."

"By who?"

"His brother, Mitchell Brown. He died on the 27th of April, GSW to his head."

"Whoa, he killed his own brother?"

"Or his brother was killed, which caused the stressor and made him kill his victims the way his brother was killed in an act of revenge."

"Or maybe he's showing the guy who killed his brother that he's after him by killing people in the same way the guy killed his brother."

"Oh, I wouldn't know chickas, I'm not a profiler." Garcia said.

"Does say who killed him?" They heard tapping on the other side of the phone.

"Uh, nope. Police said their was only one witness, but he didn't see the actual murder. He said he saw a man running off who looked a lot like, low and behold, Mr. Robert Brown. So I'm gonna take a guess and say, Robert either killed his brother or…"

"He witnessed the murder and fled the scene."

"Exactly." She tapped a couple of more times on the keyboard.

"Ooooh, here's something tré weird for you."

"What is it, baby girl?"

"He's got a job. At a restaurant as a waiter."

"Penelope, baby, please tell me you got an address."

"Oh come on, you know who you're dealing with here! 542 Alexander Road."

"Thank you."

"By the way, you might wanna watch out, Derek." Garcia said, in a somewhat smug voice. Morgan looked at the phone, confused.

"Why?" Garcia laughed.

"J.J might walk in and hear you calling me 'baby girl'. You don't wanna give her the wrong impression, seeing as your 'falling in love with her' and all now do you?" Morgan seethed and Reid laughed.

"Dammit, Emily!" Morgan said angrily. Garcia laughed.

"Yeah, a little word of advice honey. Never, ever, ever, EVER, tell Emily Prentiss any of your secrets. I told her when I get proposed to, I want it to be on the beach during the twilight hours. She went and told Kevin, and he freaked out thinking I wanted to get married."

"Right, you could've told me this before I told Prentiss."

"Ha, ha. No, it's much more fun this way. By the way, I think you and J.J would be so cute together! You have to tell her!"

"Garcia, she just lost her husband!"

"I know, but…come on! You need to promise me right now that you will one day tell her how you feel!"

"Okay, okay! I'll tell her…one day."

"Good! Alright, bye my babies. Garcia out." Reid shut the phone, then called Hotchner.

"Yeah Hotch, Garcia ran the print we found on the paper through ViCAP and found a hit on a Robert Brown. Been to jail 4 times for drug possession, robbery and domestic violence. His brother, Mitchell, kept bailing him out, but he died on the 27th of April, with a GSW to his head. We think Robert may be our Unsub.

"How so?"

"His brother's death could be a stressor; he could've killed his brother, or have been a witness to his brother's murderer. He could be using his victims as a message to the murderer telling him he knows who he is and he's gonna get him. The Unsub is killing his victims in the exact same way his brother was murdered."

"Alright, did you get an address?"

"Not of his place, but of where he works. 542 Alexander Road."

"Okay, Reid head over there, Rossi, Prentiss and I will meet you there. Morgan, you and J.J stay where you are." Morgan sighed in frustration.

"Fine, i'll go get her. I think she's still in the showers cleaning up."

"Good. Reid, you know what to do."

"On it."

**So now, the only ones who don't know Morgan is falling in love with J.J is Hotchner and Rossi and of course, J.J herself. How will Rossi and Hotch react? You will find out soon, my preciouses!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

They brought in Robert Brown and J.J and Morgan watched him eagerly. Hotchner was behind him and he looked at Morgan and J.J.

"He's the murderer?" J.J said eagerly.

"He hasn't confessed to the murders yet, but I have a strong feeling he's our guy. He was totally calm when we arrived, didn't even struggle when we arrested him. No remorse for his actions."

"So we're off the hook?" Morgan said eagerly. Hotchner sighed.

"I suppose, but-."

"Good enough for me! Let's go, J.J!" Morgan grabbed her arm and dragged her outside. Hotchner yelled at them as they left.

"Be careful!" Reid came over to him.

"They're gone?"

"Yes, why?"

"Rossi knows, he heard me and Garcia talking about it by accident."

"Knows what? Oh…" He said, catching on. "Morgan and his 'J.J' situation?"

"Yeah." Hotchner shook his head.

"Morgan should've realised we would figure it out, the way he's been acting around her lately. I mean god, we are profilers."

"I know. Secrets are not well kept around us."

"I could tell when he told Emily. She was practically bursting to tell someone."

"She told Garcia. Me and Garcia were talking about it; Rossi walked in and heard us. His reaction was priceless."

"And I missed it? Damn…" They both walked into the conference room and saw Garcia on the TV screen through webcam. They were all talking about Morgan and J.J.

"I can't believe he's falling in love with her." Rossi said slowly, shaking his head.

"I know right!" Emily said, chewing her gum hyperactively.

"I never would've taken you for the gossiper, Emily." Reid said.

"Oh my god, are you serious? Behind all the Goth makeup, I was queen gossiper in high school!"

"Same here sister. But I mean wow, Derek Morgan, falling in love with Jennifer Jareau. It's like… the high school jock falling in love with quiet geeky girl." Garcia said.

"Oh come on, J.J is not quiet…much…" Reid said. They all stared at him.

"Okay, yeah forget I said that." He said, nodding. "J.J was geeky in school though, she was a soccer kid."

"Okay, fine, it's like god falling in love with a girl. Happy?" Garcia said crossly.

"Since when did Morgan become god?" Reid argued.

"You fail to see the point, my brainy wonder!"

"What point, you're using examples that could never happen!"

"Exactly her point, Reid. Derek Morgan falling in love with Jennifer Jareau. Can you honestly tell me you saw this happening?" Rossi said.

"Oh…well no."

"Well, the point is, is that a friend of ours is in trouble. He can't control his feelings and he needs our support and help. I feel that, though it is unprofessional...Morgan should confront J.J about his feelings. My only concern is…what if they start something…"

"And it doesn't work out?" Prentiss finished. Hotchner nodded.

"Exactly. The team would probably fall apart and one of them would end up leaving." Hotch said.

"Or they could agree to be friends and the team wouldn't fall apart." Garcia said hopefully.

"Or they could become soul mates and get married." Prentiss said.

"Then they'd be having little 'Morgan, J.J' babies. Weird…" Reid said. Rossi laughed.

"Don't you think we're seeing into this a little too much? Morgan hasn't even told J.J about his feelings yet."

"Rossi's right. When Morgan decides to tell her, he'll tell her. Until then, we're going to have to wait. And while we're waiting, we should nail this guy and put him in jail where he belongs." They all nodded.

"Alright, I'll leave you babies to get on with your interrogating. Garcia out." Garcia disappeared from the screen as Reid, Prentiss, Rossi and Hotchner went to the interrogation room.

"Favourite ice cream flavour?" J.J said. Morgan stared at her.

"Cookies and Cream." He guessed. She gasped.

"Oh my god. How the hell did you know?"

"I'm a good profiler." J.J raised her eyebrow. He sighed and shrugged.

"A little birdie named Penelope Garcia told me." They laughed. J.J looked at her watch.

"We should get going."

"Right, yeah." They got up from their seats and began walking back to the police station.

"What made you get into soccer when you were a kid?" Morgan asked her. She laughed.

"Well, when I was 9, my older sister bought a soccer ball. She decided she wanted to try soccer. A month later, she gave it up. So, in my boredom one day, I started kicking the ball around and found I had a natural talent in soccer. My dad was so impressed, he entered me into the junior league team, and I was in pretty much every soccer team since, until I found my true passion." Morgan laughed.

"You reckon you still got it in you?"

"Oh I got it in me still. Definitely. I used to play it all the time with Henry and…" She stopped, sighing. She clutched her chest as if she was in pain and her eyes swam with tears. Morgan looked at her, knowing what was wrong.

"Will?" He said. She nodded, smiling slightly.

"Uh, yeah. Will…" They kept walking and Morgan saw J.J playing with her ring.

"It's still hard for you, huh?" Morgan said.  
"Yeah…I loved him so much…love him…so much…I just, I still don't think I've quite grasped the concept that he's actually…"

"Gone…" Morgan said, finishing her sentence. She laughed, a tear falling down her face.

"Yeah, yeah. It's stupid isn't it?" She said, tears falling down her face as she gasped for breath. Morgan brushed away the tears with his hand.

"No, it's not. He was your husband. Of course it's hard." He hugged her and she cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry…I'm just…falling apart in front of you…" She said in between sobs. He sighed, brushing her hair with his hand.

"Its fine, J.J. You're allowed to." He kissed her head. She broke away from him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Derek. For everything…I don't think I would've been able to get through the past 5 months if it weren't for you."

"I love you, J.J. I'd do anything for you." It blurted out of him before he could stop. She smiled at him.

"I love you too." She walked away and Morgan sighed angrily, wishing she wouldn't have taken it from a 'best friend' point of view. Morgan's phone buzzed and he answered it.

"Yeah, Hotch?"

"There's been another murder."

**i know...whatttttttttt? BUT I THOUGHT WE CAUGHT HIM! well, nope, no we didn't. bahahaha. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"Morgan, calm down!" Morgan burst through the front door of the police station angrily.

"HOTCH!" He yelled out. J.J jumped on his back.

"CALM DOWN!" She half yelled. Everyone stared as J.J tried to put all her weight down on him to stop him from walking so fast but all he did was power on. She jumped off and grabbed his arm, pulling him back, but all he did was drag her along, her heels dragging along the floor.

"Whoa!" She yelled out. He came to a stop before Hotch.

"Another murder?" He said through gritted teeth. Hotch sighed.

"Yes, Reid, Rossi and Prentiss are at the crime scene now."

"I thought you said you have the guy!"

"Clearly we don't."

"So I put J.J in danger by walking out that door?" Morgan said. Hotchner tried not to smile, noting his concern for J.J. She sighed.

"Look, we're fine, it doesn't matter anymore."

"J.J's right. But you two aren't leaving here until we've caught that killer and I mean it." Reid, Rossi and Prentiss came through the door.

"He's changed his MO and you're not gonna like it." Prentiss said. She put the photos in her hand on the table and Hotchner put them up on the board.

"They're throats have been slashed, but remember how all the women had brown hair and blue eyes, light skin tone. The men, black hair, green eyes, light skin tone?"

"The woman now has blonde hair, blue eyes, and the male is…" Hotchner said, trailing off.

"African American. It kills me to say this but they look a lot like…" Prentiss said, trailing off as well.

"Son of a bitch." Morgan whispered.

"Oh my god…" J.J said, putting her hand over her mouth. "They were killed because of us?"

"It's clearly a message. He's after you two now." Rossi said. J.J shook her head and Morgan grabbed her, hugging her lightly. She buried her head in his chest. Prentiss looked over at Reid and saw him looking at them with adoring eyes and she tried not to burst out laughing at his expression. She did make a funny noise at the back of her throat and Hotchner gave her a 'don't you dare laugh' look, so she passed it off as a cough.

"We have to find him before he tries to hurt these two." A young man came up to them, a box in his hands.

"Is there a Derek Morgan here somewhere?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Morgan said, letting go of J.J.

"Some dude outside asked me to give this to you." Hotchner looked at Morgan, then back at the man.

"What did he look like?"

"I dunno, man. He wore a mask. But he said 'Can thou giveth this package to Sir Derek Morgan?' and he pointed toward the police station. He gave me $200 so I said 'Okay.'"

"Where did he give you the package?"

"In the alleyway across the street."

"How long ago did he give it to you?"

"I don't know, like 5 minutes?"

"Everybody get outside and search the area, the killer may be around here!" All the officers dashed out of the station. Morgan and J.J went to go, but Hotchner pointed at them.

"You two stay here with him. Do not open that package!" He yelled out while running. Morgan and J.J were alone with the young man and he sighed.

"Great, perfect."

"Hotch, we can't catch him if we don't even have a description of him!" Prentiss said, panting. Rossi caught up to them, Reid not far behind.

"Reid might've found something."

"What?"

"I think the guy we're looking for is a man with a lot of money that may have just been taken away from him. So now he's killing to try and get that ownership back."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at it this way. He paid the man $200 just to deliver a package. And the whole 'rare weed' thing. People would have to pay a lot of money to get their hands on that stuff, and he doesn't even intend to use it? He's just gonna give it away in exchange for another man confessing his murders?"

"That explains why he talks in such medieval language. It's to show his uniqueness and his power over weaker people because he has money." Hotchner said.

"Exactly, but my guess is, it's been taken away from him. Rich people in cities like this are well known, if the money has been taken away from him, he's gonna try and figure out how to get publicity in another way."

"By killing innocent men and woman who are below him." Prentiss said.

"And what better way to have yourself known then to kill two F.B.I agents?" Rossi said. Hotchner shook his head angrily.

"He must've died of excitement the day Morgan and J.J found him in that alleyway."

"Exactly." Rossi dialled Garcia's number.

"How may I be of service, O' Great one?"

"Garcia, can you give me a list of names of rich people in Seattle who have recently had all their money taken away from them?" There was tapping on the other side of the keyboard.

"Ah, okay I got one. Arthur Mercer was the head of an electricity company that turned out to be a spam. It was said he owned over 5.8 billion dollars, but the money was taken away from him approximately 3 weeks ago."

"When the murders began." Prentiss said.

"Sending you a pic of him now." They all looked at Rossi's phone and Prentiss gasped.

"Oh my god!"

**what's got Prentiss shouting "OH MY GOD!"...and not in the Usher style? you'll find out in a matter of hours as this story comes to a close...and but of course, another one begins (:, also i know this is really random, but thank you guys so much for supporting my stories, i would not have found the strength to keep going if i didn't have you guys with your constant positive reviews. I believe we can all agree that Criminal Minds is the best thing that happened to Crime TV and that it's pure awesomeness. :D**

**love you guyssss! leave your reviews! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"This is ridiculous, we should be out there trying to find him."

"I know." J.J said angrily. She looked at the man.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Arthur Mercer."

"Listen, I know this is shocking right now, but I promise you're not the intended victim here and you should be out of here in a couple of hours."

"Yeah, thanks Jennifer." Morgan and J.J froze as the guy looked around. J.J looked at Morgan.

"Did you tell him your name?" He asked.

"No." Morgan went to reach for his gun and J.J did the same.

"Put your hands on your head, now." Arthur turned and looked at them, wide eyed.

"What the hell is going on?" He said, putting his hands on his head.

"How did you know her name?" Morgan asked, stepping forward cautiously.

"I read it on the file here!" He said pointing to the file next to him. J.J walked over to it.

"My name isn't on-." He grabbed J.J by the neck and grabbed the gun from her hand, pointing it to her head.

"DON'T MOVE!" Morgan yelled. Arthur laughed.

"Drop the gun, Agent Morgan or she dies." He said, pointing the gun closer to her head.

"Let her go, Arthur. Come on man, you don't wanna do this."

"Actually, I do." He pointed the gun at Morgan and his hand squeezed the trigger.

"FBI!" The front door smashed open and Prentiss, Rossi, Reid and Hotchner ran in, followed by the police officers. Arthur turned. Morgan shot him in the side and he fell to the floor, holding it.

"OW!" J.J kicked her gun away from him and pinned him down.

"Don't move!" She turned to Prentiss.

"Call an ambulance." J.J pushed her hands down on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"You're gonna be fine." She said to Arthur. He laughed.

"Why…are you…trying to…save me?" He said, gasping for breath. J.J looked at him coldly.

"So I can give justice to the people you murdered by making sure you live to see prison for the rest of you life." She whispered menacingly. He laughed maniacally. The paramedics arrived 5 minutes later and took him away. He looked at Morgan and J.J.

"I'm gonna be remembered forever for this." He whispered. J.J looked at him in disgust.

"No you won't. Who said I'm gonna mention the name of the killer?" She said. He laughed.

"You'll get what's coming to you…Agent Jareau." He said, laughing.

"Get him out of here." Morgan said angrily. They took him away and Hotchner walked up to J.J.

"They're ready for the press conference." He said. She looked at her hands.

"I have to go get rid of this." She said, looking at the blood. Morgan led her into the bathroom and they both began trying to wash the blood out. When they did, she checked herself in the mirror, got rid of any distress on her face and walked out the bathroom and outside, where she was met with clicking cameras and microphones. Morgan, who was behind her, grabbed her hand and she squeezed it. She stopped in the corner behind a plinth and let go of Morgan's hand, he stood behind her.

"I'm glad to inform the Seattle residents that the man who has killed over 10 people over the past month has been caught. I will not release his name to the public." People began shouting angrily and she raised her hand. "This is not the wish of the killer, but the wish of the F.B.I. Releasing his name to the public will only make this man happy. He wants to be known for what he's done, and we don't think he deserves that. Yes, the killer has been caught, but that does not mean that-."

BOOM!

Blood spattered all over J.J's face and body as the reporter in front of her fell to the floor, dead.

"J.J get down!" Morgan yelled. She hid behind the plinth and looked over at Prentiss and Hotch who were pointing up at a building. They started running towards the building, their guns drawn. Everything was going in slow motion. Her breathing started to quicken. The world spun before her. Tears were falling down her face. Panic and mayhem was all around her. Everything seemed muted. Morgan was in front of her, telling her to stay put. And then it happened again.

BOOM!

She raised her hands above her head, shielding herself as wood from the plinth flew around her. She cried out as a piece of wood stuck into her shoulder. She took it out and held the wound tightly as blood poured on her hands, this time, her own.

BOOM!

"STOP IT!" She screamed crazily as the bullet almost hit her leg. "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT-."

"J.J! IT'S OVER! THEY GOT HIM!" Reid was in front of her, his hand on her shoulders.

"They got him. It's done." He said. She cowered away from him, her arms around her knees, crying into her lap. Reid put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're bleeding." She didn't answer. She just kept crying.

"J.J?" She looked up and saw Will coming toward her.

"You're so brave, baby." He whispered. He bent down next to her and she went to touch him, but he disappeared.

"What…?"

"J.J!" Morgan skidded right in front of her. "Oh god, are you okay? Are you hurt?" She looked at him, unsure of who he even was. His words seemed muted, blurry.

"She's in shock. She got a piece of wood in her shoulder, it's bleeding pretty badly. We need to get her to a hospital." Reid said, worry etched into every line of his face. Paramedics came and tried to talk to J.J, but she wouldn't answer. She just kept staring straight ahead. Morgan felt like crying.

"Is she gonna be okay?" He asked the paramedic. The paramedic sighed.

"She's in shock. We need to get her to the hospital, fix her shoulder up and clean her up."

"We'll follow behind you." Hotchner said.

"I'll ride in the ambulance." Morgan and Prentiss said at the same time. Hotchner nodded.

"Both of you go." They both nodded and helped J.J up into the ambulance.

**and we come ever closer to the end of the story....she's seen Will againnnnn, dun dun dun. Don't worry, she's not going crazy, and she doesnt have a tumor in her brain, i'm not going Grey's Anatomy on everyone's ass. LOL. Will the story end with a kiss between Derek and Jennifer? I don't know, does it? *whispers* of course i know, i'm the one writing the story *laughs maniacally*...**

**the next chapter will be posted soon, Ciao! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Prentiss exited the bathroom, sighing and running a hand through her hair. Morgan came up to her instantly.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, the nurses are washing the blood off of her now. She's not talking; she's just staring straight ahead. The nurses said she should come back to us soon, but I don't know…I've never seen shock like this before. It's like she's there but…she's not."

"Where are her clothes?"

"On her?" Prentiss said, confused.

"You put her in the shower with her clothes on?"

"She got blood on her clothes, too. Its fine, they have spare clothes for her. Stop worrying, Morgan."

"How can I not? I feel like crap just sitting here. She's in shock, and she's not talking to anyone. And all I keep thinking is, the one person who would be able to snap her out of this shock, to bring her back to us is…"

"Will?" Prentiss said. Morgan nodded.

"Exactly. But he's gone. And we can't bring him back." Prentiss sighed. Morgan began pacing and they stayed silent for awhile before Prentiss spoke again.

"Do you think that…possibly…it's not the shooting that's put her in shock?" Morgan looked at her, confused.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, back when you got shot in Pittsburgh, you said she thought she saw Will, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe she saw him again. Maybe seeing Will, on top of having someone shot right in front of her with her as the intended target, was just too much for her?"

"I don't know."

"We need Henry."

"What?"

"Something tells me, if she sees Henry; she's gonna snap right out of this. Right now, I bet you she's thinking all she wants to do is crawl into a dark abyss and never come out again. You give her a glimpse of her son, she'll snap right out of it. J.J and I, we're like best friends. And I know that the one thing she will keep fighting for no matter what is her son." Prentiss said confidently. Morgan sighed.

"You think the hospital will let us take her back to Quantico in this state."

"We're F.B.I, we can authorize it."

"Alright, let's get her back to Quantico then."

"Guys!" Garcia came tearing through the corridor, a package in her hand.

"Garcia, what are you doing here?"

"You might wanna take a look at this!" She said, worry on her face. She handed the package to Morgan and he realised it was the package Arthur had given them. He opened it and found a photo in it of J.J. And written in blood was…

"'Thou should've opened thy package, Agent Morgan.'" He saw the next photo and saw the man who was trying to kill J.J in the photo, a rifle in his hand.

"He gave us the clue, and we didn't take it. We could've stopped this from happening." Prentiss said. Morgan threw the package across the room angrily, his hands on his head.

"Let's just go back home, now."

* * *

J.J stared out of the jet, her eyes lifeless. It broke Morgan's heart to see her so lifeless, so out of control of herself. Prentiss put a hand on J.J's knee.

"We're almost home, J.J. And there's a surprise waiting for you at the BAU." J.J didn't reply. Her mind was reeling, like it had for the past day since the shooting. So many memories of Will. So many bad memories of her time at the BAU. Shootings, blood. Dead bodies. She just wanted them all to go away. She just wanted to be alone. They got of the jet and rode back to Quantico. J.J was planning on just grabbing her bag and leaving to go home, when she saw Courtney standing at her desk. And in her arms was…

"Henry?" J.J said in a croaky voice. Courtney smiled.

"He couldn't wait for mummy to come home." She said, staring down at Henry with adoring eyes. J.J walked toward him like a zombie. And everything disappeared. And all that mattered was the one year old boy in Courtney's arms.

"Baby…" She grabbed him and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go ever. The team gathered around her, hugging her as well. She laughed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, all of you." She said, tears falling down her face. Prentiss slapped her arm lightly.

"Don't apologize when there's nothing to be sorry for." J.J nodded, smiling. Prentiss grinned back. She looked at Hotch and he smiled at her.

"Coffee?" She mouthed. He nodded. They both walked off, leaving J.J, Henry and the rest of the team behind.

"'**God whispers in our pleasures, but shouts in our pain.' C.S Lewis." **

**And the story is done! The latest story will come up soon guys, I'm actually swamped at the moment with a maths assignment and a biology assignment *sadface* but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna find time to write my stories…*whispers* don't tell my parents, but yesterday when I was supposed to be doing my assignment, I was writing this. LOL…oh and then I watched Veronica Mars, hahaha. Cya at the next story guys! P.S i saw Final Destination 2 the other day...OMFG how young was A.J Cook in that movie! I was laughing through almost the entire thing! LOL**


	9. AN

Sequel's up guys, should be on my page, it's called "In Our Time Of Dying Series: Missing". Hope you guys like it!

ImScreamingILoveYouSo


End file.
